Creatures of the Night
by SoraChiistar
Summary: Arthur is a normal teenager who makes a living out of stealing. One day he is atacked by a vampire, but Iain saves him. Now a shapeshifting demon and a  newborn vampire must work together in order not to be killed. This has nothing to do with Twilight.
1. I

**Arthur is a normal seventeen-year old who makes a living by pickpocketing. One day he is atacked by a vampire, but Iain saves him. Now a shapeshifting demon and a newborn vampire must work together in order not to be killed by the excorcists. **

* * *

><p>The blonde young man was woken up by the sunlight shining into his room. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He turned around in his bed once more and streched before getting up.<p>

"A new day, a new chance..." He said to himself like he did every morning. He just believed that everyday a big change could happen. Maybe he would win the lottery, or maybe something even more exciting...

He entered the bathroom wich was adjacent to his bedroom. Not like he was rich enough to afford a house with things like adjacent bathrooms, it was quite the reverse actually. He lived in a cheap hotel. Unable to even pay the rent of a small appartment he was forced to stay in a hotel. The hotel was only seventy dollars a day, so he could afford it. He stared into the mirror above the sink. His light green eyes looked sleepy but not tired, and his hair was messy as always. He didn't even try to comb it anymore, it would look the same anyway. He quickly brushed his teeth, and stepped into the shower.

"The one great thing about living in an hotel is not having to pay for water and electricity." He thought. After showering he put on a green shirt, a simple pair of jeans and his old white sneakers. He walked through the door and locked it before leaving. He walked down the corridor, past some other rooms, and left through the emergency exit. He hated using the main entrance, because there would always be people staring at him and saying things like: "Oh look, it's the guy that actually lives in this cheap hotel!" As he walked down the iron stairs hanging to the side of the building, he looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds, so the sky was filled with a dazzling blue color. He smirked. Good weather meant lots of people on the streets, and that meant money. He was currently living of the money he got by pickpocketing. Yes, that's something only little boys do, but he was only seventeen so it's acceptable right? He didn't want to steal large amounts of money due to the high risk of being caught. He really didn't need to either. Though he would like to at least live in a appartment in stead of the hotel, his life was pretty much okay. He loved not having to get up and go to work or school every morning. He loved choosing how he would spend his day instead of following a schedule. Some people call it recklessness, but he called it freedom. He walked down the street, and entered the little cafe he usually eats breakfast at.

"Good morning, Arthur!" A voice yelled behind the counter. Arthur looked at the lady with a smile.

"Good morning, Leah." He said. The lady had short, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She smiled friendly as she cleaned the bar to make sure everything was fresh at the start of a new day. Arthur sat down in front of her and she looked at him.

"Want some coffee?" She said with a mocking smile on her face.

"Ofcourse not!" Arthur said, looking slightly disgusted. He had always hated coffee. Tea really was the only way to go. If there wasn't any tea, he'd drink water, but _never _would he drink coffee.

Leah laughed at his face. "I'm just kidding! It's always funny how you react to that question. You really are the perfect example of the English stereotype."

Arthur smiled a that. "You think so?" He really was English. He had been living in the centre of a big American city for as long as he could remember, but he somehow knew that he came from England. Surpisingly had had kept his accent over all those years.

Leah nodded. "Yeah! Also, what would it be today?"

"The usual is okay."

"Again just toast and tea?" Leah said as if she couldn't believe it. "You really need to eat more if you want to grow you know.. Just look at how skinny you are! And not to mention your height..."

Arthur nearly choked at that sentence. "I-I just still need to get my growth spurt!" He said quickly. He knew Leah was right though. Compared to other boys his age he was built rahter fragile. Still he didn't like it when people mentioned it, but if it was Leah he could take it. She was a good friend after all.

"Yeah, and unless you don't eat more, you won't get one at all! Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Arthur slightly frowned at that. "Well, I would like to, but I don't have enough money to-"

Leah shoved a plate with a complete English breakfast on it towards him. "Just eat this! It's on the house, you know?" She blinked when she said it.

Arthur looked surprised, but then smiled and thanked her gratefully. It's been I while since he ate something like this. He started eating eagerly and enjoyed every bit of it.

* * *

><p>Arthur quickly walked through the narrow alley. He had lived in this city for as long as he could remember, and he knew that this was a quick and easy way to get to the most crowded street he knew. There were shops, restaurants, clubs and often lots of other attractions like street performers. It was almost twelve o'clock now, and that was a good moment to start 'collecting' money. Especially on hot, sunny days like these, when there would be even more people. He kept walking and soon he came to a very broad street. It was filled with people so it was very crumped up and hard to understand what everyone was saying. He entered a 'stream' of people and was being pushed forward by the people behind him. It was hard to see what was happening around him due to all the tall people surrounding him, but he always thought of that as an advantage. If he couldn't see around him, then people couldn't see him either. He noticed a guy next to him. He was tall, muscular, and had his blonde hair slicked back to keep it out of his face. He looked very stern. He was wearing a blue jeans with small pockets. Because of that, his wallet sticked out. It looked full, as if it were holding a lot of money. Arthur smirked. Some people seemed as if they just <em>wanted <em>to be robbed by him. Now he just had to wait for the right moment. The man was talking to a shorter man next to him.

"But you really have to help me with this Ludwig! If you don't, I'm definitely going to die!" The shorter one said with a panicking voice. He jad a strong Italian accent, and sounded as if he was about to cry. "And I don't want to die! If I die, I won't be able to eat pasta anymore!" Arthur noticed a weird curl in his hair, though the rest of his hair was rather straight.

The taller one sighed, and turned his head to his Italian friend. "Stop acting like that! Your not going to die!" Arthur was surprised to hear a German accent. "And will you stop acting so obsessed over pasta? We don't have time for these things. You know what we came here for..." This was his chance! The man was distracted now, so Arthur had to act quickly. He slipped his hand into the man's pocket, grabbed the wallet and swiftly pulled it out. The man didn't seem to notice anything. After all, Arthur had been doing this for years now. He had enough experience to make sure no one would ever catch him. Still, it was dangerous to hang around them much longer. He wrestled his way through the crowd to get further away from the two foreigners. He went to a public toilet to see how much money he got. He entered a stall, and locked the door. He opened the brown, leather wallet. He didn't expect a lot to be in it, since expectations would only leave him dissapointed most of the time. When he saw what was in it, he opened his mouth to yell something in surprise. Then he remembered he was in a public toilet and had to keep it down."Bloody hell.." He whispered instead. He stared at the wallet filled with euro's. A few coins ofcourse, but mostly paper. He counted it quickly, and then counted it again to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. It came down to €653,50.  
>'Why would anyone bring this much money with them?' He thought. Not that he minded ofcourse. The more the better. He left the toilet with a smile on his face. Now he didn't need to steal all day. Just a few more wallets and he could enjoy this hot summer day just like everyone else was doing right now.<p>

Two hours passed and he collected quite a lot in that time. He stole four wallets while pretending to watch a street performance, and two more while just walking between the crowd. He just decided he had stolen enough money for today when he noticed a man walking in front of him. He was tall and strong built, but not extremely muscular. His hair was bright red, like the colour of blood. He wore dark loose jeans ,a simple black T-shirt and black sneakers with white details. Arthur couldn't see his eyes, but expected them to be something like dark brown. He saw a small black wallet sticking out of his pocket. 'Well, a little extra is always good.' He thought. He took it the same way as he had done with the German man earlier. Then he turned around and fought his way through the people who were all walking in the opposite way he was going now.

* * *

><p>"Ahh..." Arthur sighed as he finally sat down after walking trhough the crowds for so long. He looked at his watch. "Four o'clock already.." He thought back at all the money he got today. Alltogether is was $540,90 and €653,50 which he still had to convert into dollars. He remembered the redhaired man's little wallet in his pocket and opened it to look inside. He shrugged when he only saw a ten dollar bill. 'It's better than nothing.' He thought. A waitress came walking over to him.<p>

She smiled cheerfully as she talked. "What would you like to order, sir?" Arthur was surprised as he hadn't even noticed he sat down at a cafe's terrace.

"Ehm.. I eh.." He stumbled clumsilly. Suddenly he remembered the Ten dollar bill in the small black wallet. He smiled.

"I'd like something refreshing, please. What can you offer?"

The girl seemed happy to help him and smiled brightly when she answered. "We have a new drink called Arizon. It's a very special ice tea, and it's perfect for hot days like these."

Arthur smiled back at her. "I'd like that then."

"Okay then. Please wait while I get you your drink." She turned around elegantly and walked away. Arthur smiled to himself. It really was great to have money. Normally he wouldn't spend money on things like this, but why not? Today he wanted to enjoy himself, and so he did.

* * *

><p>Arthur was strolling around the boulevard when he noticed the sun was starting to set. He sat down, took off his shoes, and had his toes touch the cold seawater. He stared toward the horizon where a huge golden ball was slowly sinking into the water. The sun left a path of golden reflected sunlight on the sea. He felt a soft wind blow trough his hair and past his face. He sighed. For as far as he knew had lived in this city his whole life. He couldn't even remember ever having left it. Still he wanted to leave someday. He wanted to see the world. He had heard about countries where snow fell all year round, and countries where it always was summer. He had heard about volcanoes, and exotic dances... Maybe he would have learned about those things if he had went to school, but since he hadn't, the world was one big mistery to him. He laid down on his side, while still looking at the sunset. He loved looking at it. He wondered about the countries that were far across the sea. If those countries were there, then the sun was rising to them now...<p>

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, and expected to see the sunrise again, but to his surprise it was already completely dark. He quickly sat up and looked at his watch. "Eleven fifty!" He shouted out. "Just how long have I been asleep?"  
>He got up and started walking slowly. All of a sudden he remembered the hotel's most annoying rule. The hotel didn't allow any guests who didn't have a room yet after twelve o'clock, and since he hadn't paid for his room yet today, they wouldn't let him enter. If he got too late, he wouldn't be able to enter the hotel anymore, and he would have to sleep outside. It was about fifteen minutes walking to the hotel, but if he ran he might make it before midnight.<p>

He started running. It was very tiring, and he couldn't keep up running for a long time. He had never been very good at physical things like that, but this time he had to push himself to keep going. He used every possible shortcut he knew. Most of them were dark alleys. He hated walking through alleys at night. He had always believed in things like evil spirits and ghosts, and if there had to be a place where those beings would gather, it would have to be in those dark alleys. No matter how much he hated using them, this was a special case.

He stopped in the middle of an alley to catch his breath. He bowed forward and put his hands on his knees while panting heavily. Suddenly he heard slow footsteps behind him. His whole body stiffened. He held his breath in fear and slowly turned around, but he didn't see anything. He turned around again and started walking. "It's my imagination.. It was just my imagination..." He told himself.

He was just about to start running again when he heard the same footsteps. This time the were harder and clearer, as if the person who made them was coming closer now. He turned around. Quickly this time, but still he didn't see anything. He swallowed, and told himself how he would never come here again at night. He turned around, took one step and felt someone's breath in his neck. He shivered, almost turned around, but then decided that the smartest thing he could do was run. So he ran. He had never run that fast before. He heard the footsteps coming after him, but then they went silent. He almost thought he had outrun the person when he suddenly he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder.

It felt as if a hand with fingers as sharp as knives grabbed him. He screamed in fear and pain when he was thrown against a wall as if he was nothing. He trembeled when he stared at the person who did this to him. It was hard to see him, but he figured it was a man. He was tall, and stood in a position that looked like the attacking position of a beast. Arthur held his bleeding shoulder, and held his breath as he was too afraid to even breath. He sat on the ground while leaning against the wall he was just thrown at, and stared up at the red eyes that were looking at him as if the person wanted nothing more than kill him.

Arthur had never seen anything like them before. The eyes seemed as if they emitted blood red light, and the black pupils weren't round, but were slitted like a beast's. The eyes glared at him. Arthur wanted to scream, but his voice refused to work. He trembeled and tried to get up, but before he even saw it happening, he was smacked against the wall again. The red-eyed man held him by his arm and his sharp claw-like nails wounded him.

Arthur felt frozen. He knew he was going to die now. He thought about all the things he still wanted to do, and he thought about the things he was going to miss. He was silently wishing to be born again in this world when he felt two amazingly sharp teeth pierce his neck, and gasped for air. It felt as if his blood was being sucked out of him, and he was being drained of life force. He felt his body go numb and cold. He was on the verge of dying when the arm suddenly released it's grip, and the teeth were drawn back from his neck. Arthur fell down and hit his head on the ground. He heard something being thrown against the wall with a loud smack, and though his senses almost completely had stopped working, he was sure it wasn't himself. After that, everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Yeaah! I'm so excited! This is the first time I wrote a story and actually uploaded it!**  
><strong>OK, this might be a really weird story, but I felt like writing something about inhuman beings and Hetalia. The result? This weird story xD And for all you people who want to read about ScotlandxEngland (or maybe even EnglandxScotland O_o) I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not planning on making this a yaoi fanfic. I'm really sorry!<strong>  
><strong>There might be some language mistakes, I'm also really sorry about those! .<strong>  
><strong>I just LOVE the British family aph-characters, but I don't even live there... I don't live in any other English-speaking country either, I actually live in the Netherlands. For that reason, Netherlands might appear in the story later on. Who knows?...<strong>  
><strong>By the way, the characters that I didn't make up myself might act a little OOC (out of character) from time to time. Especially ArthurEnland. (He'll probably be kind of OOC all the time xD) And just to make sure everyone understands:**  
><strong>Arthur = England (oc course XD)<strong>  
><strong>Iain = Scotland<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading this, and please review!**


	2. II

**Before I proceed with the story, I want to thank everyone who read this story! I was also really happy to read the reviews^^ They did make me a little nervous though. What if the rest of the story is really different than you expected it to be? I just hope it'll be okay...**

**Also, should I reply to reviews or just thank everyone in a AN like this? What do other authors do? *_***

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up, only to be pulled down by a terrible pain throughout his whole body. He groaned loudly, and tried to move as little as possible. He laid down in the soft grass and stared up at the morning sky with his eyes all hazy, trying to endure the pain. Then he noticed.<p>

"Grass!" He yelled in surprise. Suddenly the pain got worse. It felt the same, but this time it hurt ten, or maybe even a hundred times more. He screamed in pain. It felt as if his body was being stabbed by a million knives at the same time. As if every possible bone in his body was being broken, and every cell was being ripped apart with some kind of incredible force. He twisted and screamed as if he was being possessed by an evil spirit. He couldn't think, he couldn't see or hear. Every sense was blocked. It was as if nothing but the pain going trough his body existed anymore. Of course he didn't notice the man who was standing next to him all that time either. The man looked down at him with an evil-looking smirk. The wind blew through his scarlet hair as he looked across the remote field towards the sunrise. He turned around, walked away from the agonizing blonde behind him, and entered the small cottage which Arthur had failed to notice.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up again. This time it was already late. The sun was setting, and the sky was turning into a dark blue. He must have passed out. He couldn't remember what happened the day before, but he could remember the agonizing pain he had experienced earlier. He shivered at the thought of it. "What could if have been?" He whispered. He wondered if he had been infected with some deadly disease. He was worried. What if he was going to die? His eyes widened in realization, how could he have forgotten how he nearly died yesterday? He remembered the dark alley, the footsteps, the incredibly strong man and the blood being sucked out of him, but that's where the memory ends. How did he come to this place? He looked around, and noticed there was blood everywhere around him. He gasped in shock, and tried to search for a wound on his body, but he couldn't see anything. Maybe the blood wasn't his? He didn't feel like lying down in the blood so he tried to get up. He was afraid the pain would start again, but to his surprise, he felt strong, flexible and maybe even better than before. He took a few steps away from the blood and looked around. Just where was he, and how did he come here? He was in the middle of a large meadow that was surrounded by trees. He tried to look for some buildings, but he couldn't find even the smallest sign of a city. He started to get worried now. How would he get home if he didn't even know where he was?<p>

"Looks like you finally woke up."

Arthur was startled by the sudden voice behind him and he turned around to see who's voice it was. His eyes widened when he recognized the man stood before him. It was the same guy who's wallet he had stolen the day before. The man's eyes were a striking bright green, and his thick hair was as red as blood. Arthur noticed how his eyes seemed to emit light and his pupils were slitted, just like the man that attacked him yesterday. He was afraid this man would attack him as well, but before he could even think, the silence was interrupted.

"So you're the idiot the stole my wallet yesterday?"

Arthur was surprised by the sudden question and tried to find the right words to answer him with.

"W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me?" The man grabbed him at his collar and lifted him off the ground with one hand, while keeping in his other hand in his pocket as if he was nothing.

"I have to say that I didn't expect the thief to be a wee vampire."

Arthur was even more surprised at this sentence and started to think the man was crazy.

"W-what are you talking about? Va-vampires don't e-even exist!"

The man's eyes widened, but then he smirked.

"A newborn, huh? I didn't think I would ever meet one.."

He threw Arthur over his shoulder and walked inside the cottage which Arthur hadn't even noticed until now.

"Hey! W-where are you taking me? You git!"

The man didn't answer but instead kicked the door open, walked inside, and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Once again, thank you so much for reading this story^^ You have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Yay, Scotland's appearance! I'm sorry I can't write in his Scottish accent... I'm not sure how it should be written, and I don't want to make all kinds of weird mistakes. I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I'm not sure how long the average chapter of this story will be, but I hope at least a little longer than this one. **

**It will probably also take a little longer to upload the next chapter. I had a lot of time to write since my tests just ended, but now school is starting at full speed again. =_= **

**But anyway, thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. III

**Yeah, third chapter! REALLY short this time, but a least the story is going somewhere now. I hope you all like where it is going though.. . **

**I also want to thank you all for the awesome reviews! You guys are so NICE! 3**

**Well then, please enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Arthur silently sat on the chair he was just put on, staring at the man sitting in front of him. There was only one word needed to describe the whole situation.<p>

Awkward.

It seemed like the other man didn't share his thought though. He sat in his chair in a relaxed position while smoking a cigaret. He seemed to be thinking about something, but Arthur wondered it he even wanted to know about what exactly. He looked around the dull-looking cottage and noticed it didn't show many signs of being inhabited. There was only one room, so it was easy to see the whole inside of the cottage without having to walk around. There was an unused fireplace, two windows, and old table in the middle of the room, a few pots hanging of the wall, and of course the two chairs they were sitting on. Everything except for the bed and now the chairs was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Arthur looked back at the man, and noticed he wasn't thinking anymore, but was staring at him now. Arthur scraped his throat, and tried to find something to say.

"So..." He started. "Why did you bring me here?"

The man didn't look surprised at the sudden words and answered with a straight face.

"An ignorant former human like yourself would probably not want to hear the answer."

Arthur sighed. Now he knew it. The guy was not in his right mind. He tried to avoid the subject since he didn't feel like playing along with him.

"You probably noticed I stole your wallet and came after me right? I'll pay you back if you just let me go now."

"Tell me your name."

Arthur was surprised at this. He didn't feel like telling some insane man his name. He tried making something up, but he was interrupted before he could even think of one.

"Your real name."

Arthur sighed. Did it even matter? There were probably over a thousand other Arthurs in this world. It's not like telling the man his name would make it easier to find him.

"Arthur. My name is Arthur."

"Well then, Arthur." He began. "You must have noticed the incredible pain all over your body just now." He said in a sarcastic tone. He still kept is face straight though.

Arthur's eyes widened. Was that man looking at him all this time, or was it something he started?  
>"What do you know about it? And what was all that blood?"<p>

The man smirked.

"That was just your transformation." He said as if it were something completely normal.

Arthur sighed heavily. He could and he should have seen this coming. This guy had completely lost it, and it was a waste of time to even try and have a serious conversation with him. He got up and took a few steps towards the door.

"I wouldn't just walk away now if I were you."

Arthur grabbed the doorknob.

"But you're not me, and I don't feel like talking to you any longer."

"I know humans don't believe in these kind of things, but you're not human anymore."

Arthur turned around and looked at him. How could he say such ridiculous things with such a straight face?

"So I'm not human, what do you suppose I am then? I'm sorry, but vampires do not exist."

The man smirked.

"Last night, when you were attacked, what do you think that was? Do you think there are humans with fangs who would like to drink your blood?"

Arthur's widened. How did he know this? Just how long had this guy been following him?

"D-did you see that?"

"Yes, you were attacked by a vampire. You might have heard some legends before, about being bitten by a vampire and turning into one yourself?"

Of course, Arthur wouldn't believe him that easily. He tried to come up with all kind of explanations on why he couldn't be a vampire.

"But if I were a vampire now, I would have red eyes right? I would also be really strong have fangs. Since I don't have those things your 'theory' can't be correct. Now if you'll excuse m-"

"All of that still has to unlock. By dusk, your eyes will turn red, and your first craving will start."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the most stupid thing he had ever heard, and the worst thing was, that he was starting to believe it.

"Well, no way I'll be waiting here till dusk just to test it! And what the bloody hell is a craving supposed to be?"

"Your thirst for blood." The man answered. He smirked and then pointed at the window. Arthur looked trough it, and was surprised to see the sky had darkened a lot since when he was carried inside. It was dusk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Cliffhanger! Well.. Sort of.. I hope you don't mind cliffhangers. I just liked having a chapter end in that way. **

**I will try to update quickly, but school really takes a lot of time. The only reason I added this chapter so quickly is because I just couldn't stop myself from writing it XD**

**Well everyone, thank you a million times for reading so far, and please look forward to the next chapter! (And review! I would love to hear your opinions.)**


	4. IV

**Yay, fourth chapter! Thank you for reviewing everyone!^^ I specially want to thank Velius Pseudonym for being the first person two review twice! So, thank yo so much!**

**I hate how I write a story chapter that's about 3 pages long, and then this site makes it seem so short! D:**

**This chapter was kind of hard to write. I have a feeling it's progressing too fast... Please tell me if you think it is, so I can work on it next time.**

* * *

><p>Arthur looked through the window and noticed how dark it had gotten while he was inside.<p>

Dusk.

He turned around and looked the red haired man in the face.

"Did you say those 'vampire-abilities' would awaken by dusk?" He stopped for a moment. He could swear the man smirked for a split second. He decided it must have been his imagination and proceeded.

"Well, seems like you were wro-"

He stopped midway his sentence. What was this strange feeling in his chest? He remembered the pain earlier and was afraid it would start again, but this feeling didn't hurt. In fact, it felt good. He slowly started to forget about the world around him as the feeling spread throughout his body. He felt as if he was getting stronger. This feeling was just like the pain he experienced earlier except, this didn't hurt. It felt like every cell in his body was being infused with some kind of magical power, and every muscle had become ten times stronger. His body relaxed and he stared up at the ceiling as his emerald eyes changed into a scarlet red, his canines grew longer and sharper like fangs. He didn't think of the man in front of him, or everything that had happened up till now anymore. His mind was blank. There was only a tingling from deep inside which slowly grew harder and stronger. At one point, it felt like he was longing for something. After that, it felt like an incredible thirst. It didn't take long for that thirst to turn into a desire from the bottom of his heart. He was craving for something. He was craving for blood.

In the mean time, the red haired man was still sitting there. He watched Arthur transforming with a smirk on his face.

"I told you it would happen." He got up, and got in a defending position as if something could attack him any moment. It seemed like he was right.

Arthur took one step forward, and then flew at the man, aiming for his neck. He bared his fangs. Just before Arthur could bite him, the man put his arm in front of him so that Arthur would bite his arm in stead. Arthur started to suck at the arm, and drunk the mans blood. His eyes turned into an even brighter red, and his pupils were no longer round. After a while, the man decided he had given away enough blood, and punched Arthur harshly is his stomach with his free arm. Arthur fell on the ground, but didn't seem to be in pain. He let out a deep growl as if he was a beast, and got up with a swift movement. He stretched out his fingers, and his nails grew into sharp claws in a split second. He stuck out his arm to pierce the mans shoulder, but the man ducked and punched Arthur's jaw while coming up again. Arthur took a few steps back and took on a defending position. The man ran at him, but was so quick the Arthur couldn't defend himself. The man grabbed Arthur's head, and smashed it against his knee. His head started bleeding, Arthur dropped to the ground unconscious.

The man smirked while he wiped some blood off his face.

"They're always like that the first time. Hopefully he isn't one of those vampires that _always_ lose their mind when they're 'thirsty'."

He stared at Arthur who was laying on the ground. There was still some blood on his face from drinking earlier.

"I'm starting to get pretty hungry myself. Guess I'll go and get myself something to eat as well. But first..."

He grabbed a rope from under the bed and tied Arthur up with it.

"There. That should do it."

And with that he left the cottage.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up without knowing what had happened the night before once again. He expected to wake up in the grass again, but when he noticed the wooden floor he remembered how the crazy red haired man had brought him inside. He tried to get up, but then noticed he couldn't.<p>

"What the.." He began. "Why the bloody hell am I tied up!" He yelled.

"'Cause that's easier." A voice said behind him.

Arthur clumsily rolled around and saw the man sitting in a chair, while smoking a cigarette. Arthur scowled at him. "Why? Did you think I would try to kill you in your sleep?" He said while sighing.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I wouldn't fucking do that!" Arthur said while struggling to get out of the rope. "And just who are you? What do you want from me? What happened last night?"

The man sighed. "You sure ask a lot of questions don't you? First of all, my name's Iain. Second, I don't want anything from you, and third, you should know that yourself."

Arthur tried to stay calm, but it was very, very hard. "Okay then, Iain. You say I should know what happened myself, but I don't. So will you _please _tell me?"

Iain sighed. "Okay then. _Blood." _He said as if that would magically explain everything.

Arthur stared at him. Blood? What was that supposed to mean? _Blood. _He repeated the word a few times in his mind, trying to figure out what Iain meant. He vaguely remembered something about thirst, feeling strong, and fighting Iain. Wait. Fighting Iain? His eyes widened as everything came back to him. He remembered the desire for blood and how he completely lost himself. He even remembered how he bit Iains arm and drunk his blood.

He was shocked. Lots of words came to his mind, but none could express how he felt at that moment. In the mean time Iain untied him and Arthur sat up. He stared at his hands with his eyes widened.

"I.. I'm.. I am.. J-Just what am I?" A tear rolled down his cheek. "Did I really.. But how?"

Iain placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You're a vampire now. Drinking blood is just what your kind does."

Arthur shook his head. "But I could have killed you!" His voice sounded desperate.

Iain smiled. "Yeah, you _could _have, but you didn't. So it's okay right?"

"It's NOT okay! What if I, next time!"

"Yeah, that's the thing. The first time a vampire has a craving, it will lose itself. After that, you can just think like you normally would."

"So that means I can just ignore it, without having to drink blood?" Arthur seemed happy at that. He didn't really like the idea of killing people just so he can drink their blood.

"Well.. No. But it does mean you can just stop drinking before the person is dead."

Arthur wiped away his tears. (Not that he cried _that_ much..) "I think I can live with that. But wait.. Wouldn't that mean that everyone I bite will become a vampire?"

Iain frowned. "Yeah, sort of.. But there is a way to stop that."

"Really? How?"

"Well... Exorcists can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**It's kind of hard to write fighting scenes... You can skip the whole "fight" part and make up some kind of epic battle if you want to, cause mine is sort of.. FAIL.**

**Finally Iain revealed his name! It was kind of annoying having to write "the red haired man" all the time..**

**Once again thank you for reading this far, and please leave a review, so I know what I should do better next time!**


	5. V

**AN**

**I know, this chapter is very short.. It was hard to find the time to write it, but I thought it was about time to let you know that I am not dead. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so nice^^**

Arthur blinked a few times. Had he heard Iain correctly?

"exorcists?" He repeated. "The people that drive out evil spirits? What do they have to do with this?"

Iain seemed to be thinking for a while. He sighed before he finally said something.

"It's seems like you know even less then I thought you did.." He sighed. "Guess I'll have to explain it to you."

"Explain what?" Arthur really hoped that whatever Iain was going to say, it wouldn't be a big deal. Turning into a vampire was more than enough excitement for a day.

Iain smiled at him. "Well.. You see, vampire's and other creatures like that are dangerous to humans."

Arthur nodded.

"Do you think they would just let your kind take over the entire human race?"

Arthur felt a little strange when hearing 'your kind', it made him realize just how much different he was from before. He shook his head.

"Of course not." Iain proceeded. "And for that reason, they formed a secret organization. This organization is basically like a secret army, but only fights against creatures like you."

Arthur was stunned. There was an organization like that? How couldn't he have noticed? Unless, they're keeping it a secret. "So why do they keep it from everyone?"

"In order to keep peace." Iain lit a cigarette and inhaled. "They want humans to live normal, careless lives."

"But how can they help me with the..." He searched for the right words.

"Infecting?" Iain added. "Well, exorcist won't just kill every vampire they see. If you are causing any direct danger, they will take your life without even thinking about it. On the other hand, if they see you just walking around and they notice you are a vampire, they will probably take you to a research lab to experiment on you."

"So how will that help?"

"To decrease vampires from causing danger, they will first take away the ability to spread the... Virus. You just have to make sure you escape before they start with the other experiments."

Arthur frowned. "It sounds very dangerous.."

"It is." Iain looked at him with a cold stare. "You don't have to do it right away. Until then you can drink my blood."

Arthur felt embarrassed at that. He looked away. "Really? But won't you... Die?"

Iain laughed. "Just how weak do you think I am? I won't die from giving away some blood!"

Athur smiled. This guy was kind of annoying, but he was glad he met someone he could trust.

After that Iain told him a lot about the exorcist-organizations and things like vampire abilities.

Apparently Arthur's abilities weren't completely developed yet, but based on his body type his ability would be more focused on speed rather then strength. Also, he could hide his red eyes unless it was dark, he had thirst for blood or when he was using his power. The pupils would stay slitted though. He had to be careful when talking to humans, because fangs couldn't be hidden. He had to make sure to drink some blood once every two days, otherwise there was the risk of craving for blood when humans were around, and he wouldn't be able to keep himself in. Iain also taught him how to look out for exorcists. He told him that in the US the people preferred to work alone so there were hardly any exorcists. For that reason, most exorcists were foreigners.

"Do you remember that day you stole my wallet?" Iain asked.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"The truth is, I noticed you were stealing it, I just couldn't stop you 'cause there were some exorcists really close by, and I didn't want to catch their attention."

Arthur blinked. There sure were lots of interesting things going around he never noticed. "Were they foreigners too?"

Iain nodded. "A German and a Italian to be exact."

Arthur was surprised to remember the two guys walking trough the busy street. "I think I know who you mean. I stole one of their wallets too that day. I think the German one's."

Iain eyes widened and he seemed shocked. "Y-you did what?"

Arthur was surprised at Iain's reaction. Usually he seemed really cool, so he hadn't expected him to act like this. "I stole their wallet too."

Iain hadn't calmed down yet. "Do you still have it?"

"Ehm.. Yes I have it right here in my pocket.." He took the wallet and handed it to Iain.

Iain looked at the ID-card in the wallet and his face seemed to become paler. "There's no doubt. This is one of the exorcist from that day."

Arthur was starting to get a feeling something really bad was going to happen. "W-What does that mean?"

Iain held the wallet up. "This thing, is like a map leading to us. They can easily track us down with this. We have to leave. Now."

"Wait, what-"

Iain grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him as he ran through the door, and across the meadow at high speed. Arthur was surprised to how it wasn't as incredibly hard to keep up with him as it normally would've been. He almost forgot about the situation when Iain suddenly stopped as if being held by something and he heard a stern voice behind him.

"Trying to go somewhere?"

**AN**

**OK, I really have a felling that this story is progressing too fast, or in a weird way or something... If it is, please tell me! That way I can write the next chapters in a better way^^**

**Once again, thank you for reading, and please review! **

**- It might take a while to upload the next chapter, because I'm not sure if I'll have any time to write the next two weeks...**


	6. VI

**AN**

**I sort of have a feeling this story is getting worse and worse written every chapter. I tried my best to write this a little better, but I'm not sure if it worked out.. Please tell me what you think!**

"_Trying to go somewhere?" _

Arthur froze. What was going on? Everything was progressing too fast. One moment he was told is no longer human, and the next he is chased by exorcists. He wanted to ask Iain for help, but Iain seemed like he was held by something and was unable to move. He turned around, and had to look up to look into the man's eyes. He was tall, muscular and had a stern look on his face. His blond hair was held back with hairgel or something of the sort. He was wearing a long black coat and is his hand he held a futuristic looking gun. He moved his arm up and pointed his gun at Arthur's head.

" One movement." He said with a cool voice. "One movement is all it takes for me to kill you."

Arthur searched his mind for something he could do to save himself, but no answer was found. His mind had gone blank and all he could do now was prepare himself to be shot in the head. He closed his eyes and convinced himself that he would die any moment now when his thoughts were stopped by a hand touching his shoulder.

"Oi. Are ye okay?"

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his side. "I-Iain? Can you move?"

Iain laughed. "Of course I can!" He turned his head to face the exorcist standing before them. "This guy should know by now that this sort of trap can't hold me any longer than two minutes." He smirked. "Right, Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked at Iain and nodded. "Yes indeed." He said with a straight face. "My current equipment is not enough to defeat you. However," He turned towards Arthur. "it did give me enough time to check out the new one."

The men fell silent for a while, and Arthur shifted uncomfortably. Was he supposed to enter the conversation? Ian and Ludwig seemed to have known each other for a while, but the tension between them felt far from friendly. This made it hard to find something to say. Before he could think of anything, the silence was interrupted by Iain's voice.

"So what did you figure out about him?" He asked while swinging an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur struggled at the sudden weight, but decided it would be best to ignore it.

Ludwig lowered his gun. "Weak. Around fifteen to sixteen years old. English. Powers will be focused on speed. Has been a vampire for about a day. Needs blood at least twice every three days. When drinking blood type O, once every two days is enough. Dislikes coffee. Bad at cooking. Am I correct?"

Arthur's mouth fell open. Okay, some of the things Ludwig had said were not that hard to figure out, but how did he see all those other things? However, there was one thing that annoyed him. He decided to speak his mind. "W-well.. Most of it was eh, was correct but I ehm.. I am seventeen years old."

Iain began to laugh as Ludwig spoke again. "I'd like to add something then. Short for his age."

Arthur sighed, followed by a frown. How did he get himself in this situation? Iain gave Arthur a pat on his shoulder while smiling. Then his expression turned serious and he looked at Ludwig.

"I think we should be taking our leave now." He quickly scooped Arthur up and ran across the field while carrying Arthur bridal style.

"P-Put me down, you git!" Arthur yelled.

Iain's expression was blank as he answered. "I can if ye wanna be taken to one of the exorcist's labs."

Arthur swallowed. He decided to bear with being carried like girl and didn't say anything. They kept running, but it didn't last for long.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a earsplitting sound that filled the air. The loud bang was followed by a purple light that flew at the two with an amazing speed. The purple light looked like a ball-shaped laser, but at the speed at which it was travelling its shape couldn't be seen anyway. Somehow, Iain managed to notice the sphere and figured there wasn't enough time to dodge it. He felt Arthur in his arms, and he knew that Arthur wouldn't be able to survive an attack like this. There was only one thing he could do if he wanted Arthur to survive. He didn't even think before making his decision. In a split second, he imagined a dragon in his mind. A dragon with wings, dangerous claws and red scales. And then it happened.

Arthur saw everything happen as in slow motion. He stared in shock as Iain's hands grew claws, his soft skin got scaled, and two wings stuck out his back. Not only that, Iain also grew in size. In a split second the handsome man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, had transformed into a terrifying monster. A dragon, to be precise. The dragon turned around while still holding Arthur in its now huge claws, and breath out a gigantic flame. The whole field was lit up by its light, and Arthur could feel the heat on burn on his skin. He stared in amazement as the purple sphere got caught in the flame and was completely dissolved by the heat. Soon the flame disappeared as well. Now Arthur could see Ludwig standing in the exact same spot he stood earlier, pointing his gun at the two.

Suddenly Iain's voice echoed across the field. "As if that pathetic gun could harm me!"

Ludwig shrugged. "I thought I'd give it a try!" He yelled back. Then he narrowed his eyes, and his expression got even more serious than in already was. "Until we meet again."

"Same to you!" Iain put Arthur on his back. "Hold on tightly, unless ye want to die."

Unable to say anything, Arthur gave a small nod, and held Iain at the beginning of the two wings on his back. The wings started to flap, and after about five times they took off from the ground. They started out slowly, but soon they gained speed. Arthur's mouth fell open as he saw everything on the ground got smaller and smaller. When he was younger, it had been his dream to become a pilot. He would always stare at the airplanes in the sky and imagine what it would be like to fly one. And now he wasn't flying a plane, but a dragon! He enjoyed the wind blow through his blond locks, and forgot about everything for a while.

**AN**

**Yeaahh! Chapter six! I know, I update really slowly, but this time I have a reason! I'm on a holiday now^^ But no worries, soon I'll be returning to the ever-amazing Netherlands, and I might have more time to write. (Might, since stupid school will start again.) Anyway, I didn't get any new reviews since the last chapter, but I want to thank everyone who read this story. Got any questions? Suggestions? Character you want to appear? Something completely different? Tell me! It makes me really happy to read your reviews.^^**


End file.
